


Enjoy The Show

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took him to monster trucks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Show

The arena is deafeningly loud, smells of beer and frying oil, and is filled with drunken, overly-excited people. In his two-piece suit, Giles feels conspicuously over-dressed, and ill at ease in the crowd. He’s trying to figure out how Jenny possibly thought it was a good idea to bring him here, when a loud whoop next to him makes him nearly jump out of his seat. 

He turns to Jenny, who’s cheering on the automotive destruction occurring in the arena with a look of childlike delight in her eyes. 

I strikes him that she enjoys this sort of thing. 

He reminds himself that Jenny Calendar, who can debate incisively about the social implications of technology, and the reliability of ancient prophetic texts, also takes pleasure in raves and football. And, apparently, monster trucks. 

She catches his eye and smiles brightly at him. He smiles back. Giles decides to ignore the trucks and settle in for an evening of watching Jenny instead. 


End file.
